


Tether

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post Season 11, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was interested in Agent Washington, but he was 100% positive he was much more interested in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 11 and this idea came to me. I feel like it shouldn't have because of all the sad things happening but fuck it. I've written enough sad shit recently so here. Have some sex. Enjoy.

It was when he was patrolling. Felix was in charge of getting the sim troopers and Agent Washington to Kimball, the woman paying him to fight in this war. It wasn't a difficult task; they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. And besides, Felix wasn't against it in the least bit. He was 100 percent interested in Agent Washington and the thought of meeting him soon was half of the reason that kept him there.

Though, he was pretty sure he was much more interested in this. It was just a small moan that had caught his attention, making him stop outside their makeshift base and listen in. He didn't hear the moan again, though, which caused for some sort of investigation.

He was _supposed_ to be patrolling after all and what if it wasn't a moan from pleasure? Felix didn't want to take any chances and he headed into the base, going as quietly as he could. He heard another moan come from a room to his left and he headed over to it, bringing a hand to the gun on his thigh, just in case this got rough.

The moans increased as he moved closer, and he pressed himself against the wall right next to the door, focusing on the noises coming from the room.

"Fuck, fuck, Wash. Aww, fuck..." Well, that certainly told Felix they weren't in trouble. He thought about leaving, letting the two men in the room to continue on without anyone listening in, but his feet wouldn't move. Not when the man he was most interested in let out a moan and a string of words.

"Fuck, you look so hot. God, you're amazing." Felix couldn't move. That was him all right. His voice was something amazing and not like anything Felix had dreamed of. Not that he had dreamed of him of course. That would be silly.

"Fuck, yes, yes, Wash... _Fuckkk_." Felix wondered who the other guy was. He thought about it for a moment before realizing it didn't really matter. He was good at tuning people out and this guy was no different. Felix closed his eyes as another moan came out of the agent, and he had to bite his lip from moaning, imagining the other man touching him.

Felix thought this was an absolutely /awful/ time to be in armor. Of all the times he'd actually hear something like this, from the guy he was more than excited to meet, it had to be in armor. Sometimes his luck did not agree with his wishes.

"Tucker, god, faster. Go faster... Oh, fuck. Just like that. Yes, yes..."

"Wash, Wash I'm close- Ahh!"

"Shit go ahead. Come on, fuck, fuck!" Felix's feet seemed to move at that point, carrying him as far away from the base as possible. Washington's voice echoed in his head, telling him to come. He imagined his hands on him, holding him as he fucked him and Felix needed to get back. He needed to get back while the thought was still fresh in his head. Felix ran back as fast as he could, stripping down to his boxers once he made it to his room. He headed straight for the showers, making sure no one else was there during when he started his alone time.

**~**

"You finally going to sleep?" Felix asked when Tucker came off of the training room floor. He glanced over at the man and frowned, confused as to why he was here. Tucker was pretty sure he had other things to be doing right now.

"The fuck are you doing up, Felix?" Tucker asked and Felix shrugged in response.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd take a walk."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Felix gave him a look of disbelief.

"Whenever you can't get sleep you go and do patrol, /with/ your armor on, far away as possible from this shit base. Or you go ask Kimball if there's anything you can do. So why are you really here?" Tucker slipped off his helmet and put it under his arm, staring at the other man who stood with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm impressed that you know so much about me," Felix said. Tucker glared at him, wanting to get out of there because Felix could go shove a fucking rifle up his ass for all he cared. He wasn't in the mood to entertain Felix.

"Okay, fine. Kimball said I should come check up on you. She said you hadn't been sleeping."

"Well, it's probably because I'm the only one taking this _bullshit_ seriously. I want to win this war and get the fuck out of here, but you guys seem intent on fucking around every moment you get," Tucker stated. He walked towards the door, but not before Felix stopped him.

"That's not true. We all want this war over-

"No. _You_ want money. You don't care about anyone but yourself, Felix." Tucker shrugged Felix's hand off of his shoulder, and reached the door in a few strides. He turned back once more, looking Felix up and down for a short moment, smirking. 

"Make sure you pick up your money from Kimball tonight." Felix bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something in retaliation as Tucker opened the door up and let it slam shut as he walked back to his bunk.

Tucker thought maybe practicing and hitting targets would help him calm down a little bit, but after two hours of late night practice it did nothing. He was still thinking about Wash, thinking about him in a prison cell. He was constantly worrying if that asshole Locus had killed him yet.

So instead of practicing, he was going to go and hit the showers and have some alone time. It wasn't the best he was going to have, considering the best stress reliever was having sex with Wash, but it'd have to do for right now.

Tucker stripped off all his armor, shoving it into its usual space before heading to the shower, walking quietly in case he woke anyone up. The other soldiers needed sleep if they were going to try on that training field tomorrow. When he made it to the showers, it took less than a minute to have everything off and pull the shower curtain to cover himself up as he turned on the water. Instinctively, his hand flew to the only thing he deemed necessary in this shower, closing his eyes and letting the water stream down his body as he pulled slowly at his cock. 

"Tucker?" Felix wasn't done talking to the soldier, walking the base as he stayed on look-out for any sight of the teal color. Aqua? Felix didn't know, nor did he really care what color it was, he knew what it looked like and knew who it belonged to and that's all that mattered. He searched the bunks first, figuring that maybe Tucker had gone straight to sleep, but realizing that Tucker had barely gotten any sleep these last few days, he marched right out of there and continued through the base. The mess hall was closed, and he was sure Tucker hadn't learned any of Grif's tricks on infiltrating the mess hall. The only other place he could think of checking was Caboose's room, because Tucker usually went in there to comfort the other soldier, but taking a few more steps down the hall gave Felix the exact information he wanted to know. 

He turned a few corners here and there and arrived at the showers, opening up the door quietly as he heard the heavy stream of the water. He didn't want to interrupt Tucker, so he decided on just waiting outside. That is, until he heard an all too familiar moan over the water and he stopped in his tracks. He blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard correctly, and another moan came again, telling Felix that was indeed what he though it was. 

"Ahh, Wash- Fuckkk...!" Well, that certainly was something he wasn't expecting on hearing. The last time he heard Agent Washington's name like that was-

"Holy shit." Felix covered his mouth, realizing just who was with Wash that night, who had said his name with every ounce of pleasure in coming off his tongue, who had turned Wash on beyond belief. This scene seemed all to familiar to Felix. He had come to the showers that night with Wash heavy on his mind, intent on making it the best of it while he was alone. Tucker was no different. They were after the same person and Felix never even realized. 

"Wash, fuckk... You feel so good... Yeah, just like that. Fuck, yeah. Yes-!" Felix was going to shut the door. He was going to forget this happened and forget the way Wash's name was rolling off his tongue. He was going to pretend this never happened, leave it alone and never come back to it. 

...

Fuck that. If Tucker could masturbate in the showers like this, Felix was going to do the same. He hadn't done it in a while anyways, might as well do it now. He stripped off his clothes quickly, putting them on the rack next to Tucker's, walking quietly over to the one of the showers near Tucker, pulling it shut and turning the water on. 

Tucker stopped stroking his cock, frowning when he heard the other shower head going. He was trying to have _alone time_ and this fucking asshole was fucking everything up. He didn't need this. Not today. Fuck it. He was going to keep going. Maybe if Tucker moaned loud enough he'd leave. He started up his pace again, closing his eyes and imagining Wash on the shower floor, sucking him off just as he did before. It didn't take long for him to remember Wash's mouth on him or the way he ran his hands down his legs. It made Tucker shiver. 

"Wash, fuck, yes. Yes, god you're so fucking good at that. Shit. Yes-! Ahh- fuck!" Felix let out a moan when Tucker did, immediately putting a hand over his mouth once it came out. He wasn't that big into the whole being-loud-thing when he was alone, nor when Tucker was around of all people. He kept the hand over his mouth as he moved his hand back and forth on his own cock, listening to the moans coming from the other man. He didn't know why before he tuned them out, because they seemed like the best possible moans next to Agent Washington's.

"Holy fuck, Tucker..." Felix moaned against his hand, picking up his pace. It had only been a few minutes, but he could already feel the pressure building up, the pleasure coming close to overwhelming him. Tucker moaned louder, and Felix had to brace himself against the wall, moaning out Tucker's name again. 

Tucker stopped again. The other person probably didn't realize that they were being loud, and Tucker frowned, knowing exactly who it was. He let out a heavy breath before ripping open his shower curtain, finding the other shower that was on and opening the curtain. 

"T-Tucker!" 

"Thinking about me while you touch yourself Felix? Could've just told me you wanted to fuck me. Not like it's that big of a deal if you do. I know how fucking awesome I am." Tucker said, looking down to see what Felix had, then back up to his face. 

"I wasn't thinking about you-

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of the showers." 

"They aren't-

 _"Out! Now!"_ Felix glared at the other man for a short moment before brushing past him, over to the bench to get his clothes and out of the showers. Tucker watched the shower-head spurted water out. He felt the droplets hit his skin as he stepped into the stream, shutting the curtain. His hand went back to it's original place, slowly stroking as he closed his eyes, thinking about his image earlier. 

"Wash..."


End file.
